Pretending
by lovesZEandVH
Summary: We all do it. We roll our eyes, yell, and give him a hard time, but when it comes down to it...we love pretending to hate the little things that actually make us fall more in love.
1. Staring

Alright so this is just going to be short, cheesy drabbles staring Troy and Gabriella. If you guys ever have any ideas of your own just let me know and I'll try and turn it into a one-shot with our favorite couple:] I have a few ideas for the first few, but any contributions are welcome.

Summary: We all do it. We roll our eyes, yell, and give him a hard time, but when it comes down to it...we love pretending to hate the little things that actually make us fall more in love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or its characters. Enjoy guys and please let me know what you think:]

* * *

_I pretend to hate when I catch him staring at me, but honestly…he gets this look in his eyes like I'm the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. _

It was our typical Saturday date night. Once in awhile we'd go out to dinner or get an ice-cream, but tonight we were staying inside curled up on the couch. The storm outside was the cause. Any desire to get dressed up was crushed when the black clouds spread across the large Albuquerque sky that morning. I don't know what it is about storms that immediately put me in the mood for sweatpants and little movement all day, but sometimes it was responsible for my most memorable dates with the boy who currently had his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

I wasn't even bothering to watch the screen now as I continued to just lay there and remember this feeling for later when he'd leave me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt eyes on me, eyes that belonged to the only other person in the room. I opened mine and caught his gaze wandering carefully over me to make sure nothing was wrong since I had started gripping onto him that much more now that time was escaping so quickly.

My first reaction was to become self-conscious. "Stop that." I mumbled lightly slapping my hand across his face to shield his eyes.

He chuckled, "Stop what?"

"Staring at me. It makes me nervous."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? It's weird."

He scoffed, "Weird? That's not very nice."

I laugh and close my eyes when he finally turns his head back towards the movie. But then, that feeling comes back again, the one where you know someone is staring at you but you're not sure from what direction or who it is. Obviously this was a different scenario though since it was just Troy and I sprawled out on my living room couch.

This time was different though.

I slowly opened my eyes and held his stare this time and didn't say a word. He reached his hand up to cup my face and slowly let his thumb run back and forth across my cheek, never breaking eye contact.

We basked in each others silent understanding and bright smiles covered both of our faces as we leaned in and brushed noses before our lips met for a soft kiss.

And then he continued to stare at me and I could almost feel my heart beat that much faster from the simple action.

He looked at me like I was his entire world.

And when I heard him whisper I love you and initiate another kiss I realized that maybe I was.

Just like he was mine.


	2. Tickling

I hope you guys are enjoying these! Thanks so much for reading/reviewing:]

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or its characters.

* * *

_He thinks it's hilarious when I lie there breathless as he pins me down and won't stop tickling me. I pretend I can't stand it when he does, but really…I'm not only laughing because of him, but with him as we act like were 5 years old again and nothing else matters but that moment. It's just us in our own little world and I don't think I'll ever grow old of this feeling._

"I can't believe you just did that."

"What are you talking about?" he said trying to hold in his laughter

"Are you freaking kidding me Troy!? Look at me!"

And at that, he burst out laughing knocking more of our attempted brownie mix over.

I'm trying to remain serious but his laugh brings out my own grin and then I finally start to giggle along before doing what he just did to me.

He stopped laughing immediately and his face made me break out into my own hysterical laughter. I guess it really was funny…as long as it wasn't me getting the batter put all over MY face.

"Oh nooo you didn't."

"Oh yessss I did." I mocked

"You're going to regret doin that Gab."

I walked over to him and lifted my finger to his face to wipe off some of the batter and then licked it off. "Actually Wildcat, I don't think I am. You taste like chocolate now." I giggled

"Ha. Ha." He said monotone before a grin took over his face again and he made a step towards me "You know what baby?"

"What?" I said while backing away

"I think I'm gonna need help cleaning this up and what better way to do that then use your already batter-covered face to wipe it off. No sense in making anything else dirty."

"Good one Troy."

"Oh it will be." He replied immediately "I'm gonna have to ask you to kindly hold still. This will only hurt for a second."

I laughed, "Stop it Troy, seriously. My mom will kill you if you make a mess all over the house."

"Don't worry baby. I got this." he loudly exclaimed while patting his chest trying to impersonate George Lopez "Besides it won't be all over the house…just all over you." He said before lunging towards me. I screamed before taking off towards the living room. I didn't get far before I was tackled to the floor and my hands were pinned to the ground before I even realized what had happened.

"You think your sooo funny." He started and then before I could make a response his hands went to my sides and I immediately broke out in laughter as my body moved side to side to try and make him stop. He was possibly laughing as much as I was.

Even though I was starting to lose my breath and trying to escape him with all the energy I had left in me, I loved moments like these.

"I hate you!" I screamed, while still laughing

"You love me!" he screamed right back before finally stopping. I laid there panting and blew the few strands of hair out of my face that had managed to fall out of my ponytail while I had been thrashing like a fish out of water on the floor. "Now take it back."

"No."

"Gaaabi." He sung, his lower lip forming into a pout.

"Troooy." I giggled

"Do you really wanna risk what else I could do to you while I have you pinned to the floor?"

"That sounded dirty."

He laughed, "Well if you wanna go in that direction…I have no problem taking it there."

It was my turn to laugh and I continued to giggle even as he bent over and started kissing me.

He smiled against my lips before quickly moving his head to my neck blowing harshly against it, "Ew Gabi that was gross. Girls aren't supposed to fart!"

I screamed, an appalled expression across my face as he got off me and took off out of the room with me following right behind, "You're disgusting! Troy Bolton get back here!"

Laughter filled the entire house as we chased each other and at that moment I don't think there was a happier couple out there.


	3. Singing out of tune

Enjoy guys:]

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or its characters or Rascal Flatts and their lyrics.

* * *

_I love when it's just me and him in the car so that he's not afraid to sing to his favorite songs on the radio. He's so out of tune that I pretend I have to cover my ears so I don't go deaf, but honestly…watching him sing along is one of my favorite things to do._

_Come on ladies  
It`s time to pop that top  
And fellas i know you`re ready to rock  
We went crazy cooped all winter long  
And school is out so let`s get it on  
Flip flop tans and some white sand  
I know the perfect spot_

_Well the sunset better set soon  
So we can get in the mood  
Things start getting heated up  
When it starts getting cool yeah_

He had been lightly singing it at first so I wasn't going to say anything, but as soon as the chorus came closer I watched his hand quickly grab for the volume so he could blast the chorus throughout the car._  
_

_Summer nights  
Everybody are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody`s feeling sexy  
Holler if you`re ready for some summer nights  
Come on._

"I think my ears are bleeding" I yelled while bringing my hands up to cup over my ears so he could hear me over the music.

All he did was turn towards me, stick his tongue out, and then continued to scream the lyrics. I was then motioned to join in and I couldn't help it even if I wanted to.

_Now fellas you better watch your step  
Don`t let them teeny french bikinis  
Make you loose your breath  
Back to the ladies  
Ya`ll keep doing ya`lls thing  
`cause everything about you makes me wanna scream_

_The sun is getting low  
There it goes here we go  
Here comes the moon yeah  
Things start getting heated up  
When it starts getting cool yeah_

I had to laugh when hand motions were brought into the live performance as much as he could while still trying to drive a car.

"Your crazy!" I yelled again, but joined in when he motioned for me to clap my hands over my head. "It's too bad that I don't have a lighter."

He laughed at that and then finally turned it down, "I love that song. Makes me more excited for summer."

"Two more weeks and then Junior year is complete!"

"It's unreal."

"You know what else is coming up?"

He smirked, "Umm…your birthday?"

"Troy.."

"No that's not right…one of our friend's birthdays?"

"Troooyyy…" I tried again, but he continued to ignore me.

"Ah I got it." He said snapping his fingers… "Your mom's birthday! Am I right or am I right?"

"Your wrong." I said in a monotone voice and he laughed.

"It couldn't be our one year anniversary…could it?"

I smacked him, "Your mean."

"Oh shut up…you know I knew what it actually was, you just make it too easy to mess with you."

"Well ha ha jokes on me. Anywayssss…what do we wanna do?"

"For what?"

"You're hilarious."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I have it covered baby. You and your cute butt just need to meet me at the front door." He replied, smiling cheekily at me.

"I have a cute butt?"

"It's the only reason I'm dating you."

"Interesting."

* * *

A/N: Sorry the ending is kinda lame, but I wanted to let you guys know that the next one-shot kinda plays off of this one. Thanks again for reading and letting me know what you think:]


	4. Blushing

A/N: So this one-shot kinda turned out a little longer than I expected, and I'm sorry it took so long to write, but I needed to be in the right mood to write this kinda update. This chapter is extra cheesy lol so for those of you that love romance you should definitely enjoy this. Thanks so much for reading guys and I hope I didn't disappoint.

Let me know what you think :]

* * *

_I don't know how he does it, but even after this long he still manages to make me blush. I pretend to hate him for embarrassing me, but he says it so sincerely that I feel my heart speed up for that second._

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Gabi.."

"Come on…one hint?"

"No."

"Just a teenie one."

"We're currently turning right."

"Hey! That doesn't count as a hint ya jerk."

"Jerk huh? Maybe I should just turn around." He smirked

"I meant jerk in the most loving way a person could possibly say it."

"I didn't know such a way existed."

"Well now you do….so Troy…"

"No."

"Come oonnn. The anticipation is killllling me."

"Were almost there." I heard him say right before the truck dipped continuously like we were driving through pot holes.

I gripped the door handle as I heard sticks snapping as we drove god knows where and I heard him laugh at my reaction, "Are we even on a road anymore?"

"Nope, but good news…we're here."

I felt the truck come to a stop, "Don't move, I gotta set up."

"Ooo-kay." I replied slowly as he jumped in the bed of the truck and moved stuff around.

I jumped when the passenger door opened and he grabbed my hands to help me out, "Be careful, it's kinda a big drop. Just keep holding onto my hands and make sure you don't peak."

I was starting to get nervous as he stopped me, "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Yea, here let me help."

As he pulled it off my face I opened my eyes immediately looking for the surprise and gasped at the sight in front of me. He had put small candles all around the bed of it, covers were neatly organized, and ice cream sat in the middle waiting to be eaten, "So," he started while clearing his throat, "What do you think?"

Tears filled my eyes for a second before I blinked them away and rushed into his arms, "It's amazing."

"So worth the wait?"

"Definitely." I whispered before kissing him

* * *

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Me either."

I slapped him and listened to him laugh at his bad joke, "Very funny." I said, moving my head into the crook of his neck before lightly pressing a kiss there. "Thank you Troy… for everything."

"No problem baby. Happy one year anniversary."

"Happy one year anniversary."

"I should probably thank you too."

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance, loving me just as much as I love you, being there for me…the list could go on for awhile."

"Cheesy Bolton," I giggled, "But ditto."

"Gabi?"

"Huh?" I said pulling away some to be able to properly look at him.

He paused, studying my face before whispering, "You're beautiful."

I bowed my head, trying to disguise how red my face got from those simple two words.

"Look at me." I heard him whisper

I raised my head as he cupped my cheek and pulled our foreheads together, both of us taking deep breaths trying to steady our emotions.

You know those moments that you're told to hold onto…when if feels like the oxygen in your body is being pulled right out of you, while your stomach flips back and forth because the moment is so intense, so real, that it literally takes your breath away.

This was one of them…

"Tr-oy." My voice cracked and my hands lifted to squeeze the two that he had on either side of my face.

We stared into each other's eyes, recognizing that this would be a moment that neither of us would forget, "I love you." He whispered before lightly kissing me, "So, so much."

"...Baby?" I hesitated

"Yea?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never."

"I love you too…just as much."


End file.
